Natural disasters (e.g., hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, etc.), man-caused disasters (e.g., accidents and terrorist attacks), deferred maintenance, heavy and/or long term use, exposure to corrosive elements/conditions, and age are just some of the factors that can bring about structural degradation of the structural framework of buildings, towers, bridges, dams, cranes, etc. It is often difficult to determine whether the structural framework of a building, crane, etc. is still structurally sound after a long service period or after being subjected to a structurally traumatic event.
Fluids flow through a fluid conveying pathway, for example, an open channel, closed conduit, etc. (referred to generically as a pipe throughout the rest of this document). Often it is desirable to obtain information regarding the properties (e.g., viscosity, fluid density, etc.) of the fluid flowing through the pipe. However, access to the fluid for measurement or monitoring purposes may be limited or nonexistent due to the fluid being enclosed or the pipe being in an inaccessible location.
There is a need in the art for a system for, and a method of, determining the existence of structural change in a structural framework. There is also a need in the art for a system for, and method of, determining the properties of a fluid flowing through a pipe.